


Taking Turns

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Public Sex, really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce and Selina enjoy each other in a variety of ways. A tiny, short drabble for batcat week.





	Taking Turns

They took it in turns.

Sometimes, it was Selina, cuffed to the bed posts, her limbs spread, as Bruce teased her gently. His fingers, his mouth, his tongue, all soft and warm, pressed against every inch of her body one after the other, arousing her in ways she’d never thought possible. Her breath would escape in stutters as he lowered himself to her, and she’d push her hips upwards, longing desperately for his touch.

Sometimes, it was Bruce, hands tied above his head with silk handkerchiefs and one wrapped carefully around his eyes. He’d shudder as Selina experimentally ran a feather or her sharp nails down the centre of his chest, the inside of his thighs, the backs of his arms, until he was leaking and begging. His strangled gasps when she finally gave him what he wanted were always worth the wait.

Sometimes, it was neither of them. Free, they’d grasp at each other’s bodies, arching against each other, eyes falling closed, mouths falling open, the cries of each other’s names on their lips and hanging in the air like a subtle promise.

Sometimes they'd wear a mask. Their masks. It was only Batman and Catwoman on the rooftops, the night and the stars their only witness. It was skin and leather and capes. She bit his lips and he gripped her thighs and it felt like a game.There were maybe handuffs and whips. That dark and hungry part they hid to the world and could only show each other came out with the moon. 

They took it in turns, exploring each other, learning new things each time, always hungry for more.


End file.
